I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft ground power support systems for supplying electrical power to parked aircraft, and more particularly, to a ground power connector for use in such systems which is angled to reduce side loads on the ground power receptacle and which includes a capacitor to mitigate momentary voltage variations at the receptacle resulting from momentary surges in current demand by the aircraft.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A ground power unit (GPU) is used to supply power to an aircraft while parked on the ground, such as during passenger loading and unloading, aircraft servicing, or other ground operations. The GPU is connected by a ground power cable to a ground power connector which mechanically and electrically connects to a ground power receptacle on the fuselage of the aircraft.
Because of the often non-planer surface of an aircraft fuselage, and various serviceability factors of internal aircraft systems, the axis of the ground power receptacle into which the connector is inserted is often neither horizontal nor vertical, and is instead situated at an angle relative to the horizontal. Conventional prior aircraft ground power connector designs have a housing which is aligned with both the axis of the power cable and the axis of the receptacle, and thus, unless the aircraft receptacle is directly facing the ground (e.g. at 90 degrees to the horizontal), undesirably cause the full weight of the unsupported length of power cable between the receptacle and the underlying ramp to be exerted as a side stress load on the receptacle.
Furthermore, the aircraft ground power receptacle may be in a location that is difficult for ground personnel to reach, such as at a shoulder high location with its axis angled above the horizontal. Prior ground power connector designs, having a single axis aligned with the axis of the cable and the axis of the receptacle, are particularly difficult to insert into and remove from such receptacles.
Furthermore, conventional ground power connector systems have no provision for mitigating momentary voltage drops at the aircraft ground power receptacle brought about by momentary surges in aircraft current demand. Such voltage drops may be detrimental to the proper functioning of aircraft systems, particularly during electrical systems testing, maintenance activities, or aircraft start procedures.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present disclosure to provide an aircraft ground power connector that minimizes mechanical bending stress when installed in an aircraft ground power receptacle.
It is another general object of the present disclosure to provide an aircraft ground power connector which is easier to install in and remove from an aircraft ground power receptacle.
It is another general object of the present disclosure to provide an aircraft ground power connector that compensates for momentary voltage drops at the connector resulting from momentary surges in current demand by the aircraft.
It is a more specific object of the present disclosure to provide an aircraft ground power connector having a first housing portion having an axis aligned with the axis of the ground power cable, and a second housing portion having an axis aligned with the aircraft receptacle, wherein the axis of the two housing portions lie at a relative angle less than 90 degrees and greater than zero degrees.
It is another more specific object of the present disclosure to provide a ground power connector having a capacitor connected to electrical circuitry within the connector to compensate for momentary voltage drops in the circuitry resulting from momentary surges in current demand by the aircraft.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this disclosure will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.